


无头骑士和海盗

by dottie4869



Series: Holmescest合集 [6]
Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Holmescest合集 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584760





	无头骑士和海盗

双性转！  
双性转！  
双性转！

Mycroft把Sherlock穿在里面的棉T恤整理好，避免让粗布海盗服刮到她的皮肤。妈咪唠叨着“看好Sherly别让她又去划别人的墙壁，少吃点糖牙医说我们周末还得再去……”

“Sherlock，你再复述一遍我们的路线。”姐姐给她戴好在手工课上用纸叠的海盗帽。

“首先是Wisley家，绕过他家的花园到Harris的后院吓他们的蠢狗拉布拉多，然后去Parks、Rotter、Jenkins家……”

妹妹摇头晃脑地数着，她的卷发没法完全藏进帽子里，Mycroft最后检查了一遍海盗斜跨着的包，包上还吊着一把塑料刀。

“很好，记得绕开Brown那个怪老头，跟紧我别跑太慢，要是太晚了东风就会把我们刮走。”最后Mycroft拿起桌上造型吓人的南瓜戴在头上，它事先已被爸爸雕好并仔细刮过，不重而且透气。

“早点回来姑娘们！”爸爸在客厅里喊，妈咪已经准备好了一大袋糖果来款待今晚的孩子们。

  
“我负责吓人，你负责可爱(cute)。”  
“海盗不罪恶（guilt）！”Sherlock跑着跑着帽子就歪了，她扶正了继续跑。

“是可爱你这蠢蛋！我是无头骑士，当然得吓人。那些大人就喜欢你这种浑身奶气的小孩，不许捣蛋，至少在拿到糖之前。”

“怎么分？”噢小海盗可关心利益分配问题了。

“我七你三？”

“没门儿！”Sherlock捂住她斜跨的包，那是她们的“糖仓”。

“那六四开？”Mycroft的南瓜脑袋笑得狰狞，Sherlock还是摇头。

“好吧，我们一半一半。”发动战争之前团结盟友才是要紧事。

她们快到Wisley家时Sherlock小声咕哝，“我怎么觉得最后不会是五五分？”  
“专心点，我要敲门了。”

Wisley太太十分和气，“瞧瞧小Sherlock，是海盗吗？”  
小姑娘笑得天真烂漫，大人把糖果倒进她的挎包里。  
“Mycroft是？”  
“无头骑士，Wisley太太。”她瓮声瓮气地说。  
“你的南瓜真可爱，能摘下来看看吗？”

“乐意之至。”骑士摘下南瓜头盔，露出的是——骷髅脸。  
Wisley太太小声惊叫，Mycroft的骷髅面具在昏暗的光线下十分可怖。

Sherlock笑着蹦蹦跳跳地跟着她姐姐去下一家了，把大人惊魂未定的那句“Holmes家的姐妹……”留在身后。

她们把Harris家的狗吓得窜上了屋顶，还一脸无辜地跑去前院要糖。Sherlock的挎包已经有点重了，她粉红的小脸冒着细汗，步子也慢了下来（虽然本来也跑不了太快）。

Mycroft“友好地”拿过她的包，把上面的塑料刀别在妹妹的腰上。

“狡猾的Mycroft！”

“是你背不动了小废物！”

“我现在就要糖！”小家伙扑在姐姐的包上，像钻孔机一样不肯停，帽子掉在地上也顾不上捡。  
Mycroft拗不过妹妹，只好把战利品摊开给她选。

“喂！不能把巧克力全拿走！”

“我们之前可没讲好。”小海盗把自己的裤兜塞得鼓鼓的。

她们经过Brown先生的家，房子里灯光很暗，不细看根本不知道里面有人。  
Sherlock想去扒门缝，被Mycroft阻止了。

“探险，Mycroft，探险！”Sherlock小声说，稚嫩的声音透着迫不及待。

Brown先生是小孩子都会怕的那种类型，不怒自威，就算笑起来也不和蔼。妈妈说他其实是个好人，但是在这个各家相处就像一个大家庭的小镇上他也不常和其他大人来往。他的房子就像童话里巫婆住的地方，阴森森的就差竖个生人勿近的标识牌了。

在这个到处都是南瓜灯鬼叫声不断的夜晚，Holmes姐妹怎么能经得住刺激的诱惑？Mycroft把南瓜头和骷髅面具放在地上，把浓密的黑发扎起来，Sherlock则坚持要戴上她的海盗帽。她们悄悄爬上低矮的窗户，轻手轻脚地进了客厅。

她们借助微弱的光线观察周围，不是很有生活气息。“像没人住一样。”Sherlock小声形容，Mycroft搓了搓自己的手指，窗台肯定很久没人擦过了，上面全是灰。

从光源那个方向传来一声轻叹，她们听得很清楚，是卧室。 Brown先生应该就在那里，她们像两只小老鼠从门缝里偷看，他坐在床上摸着一个长方形的东西，那是……相框？Brown先生把眼镜摘下来，又发出一声叹息，低头捂住眼睛。

Sherlock看得入神，忘记扶帽子了，纸质的海盗帽掉在地上干脆的声音像颗炸弹把她们轰得现形。

Brown先生一抬眼就看到门缝里两对水亮的眼睛。“哈，是你们！怎么进来的？”

Mycroft把Sherlock护在身后，声音还算镇定，“Trick or treat！”

Brown先生下床把客厅的大灯打开，Mycroft还跟在他背后虚张声势，Sherlock又把帽子戴上努力显得可爱。

他在柜子里翻找着，“我都忘了今天是什么日子，Sally以前可喜欢万圣节了。”

“Sally？你女儿的名字？”

“聪明的姑娘，你看到了我的相框。唉，我记得糖果之前就是放在这儿的……噢我找到了玉米糊！你们要不要试试？”

Brown先生没了平时严肃的西装便老态尽显，他把泡好的两碗玉米糊推到她们面前，Sherlock吃了几口便把碗口周围全部涂上玉米糊，观察不同水分条件下粘稠度的变化。Mycroft喜欢甜食，礼貌地称赞好吃。Brown先生满足地看着她们。

回家时起风了，Sherlock撕着巧克力的包装纸，像她这种年纪的孩子一冷就容易流鼻涕，Mycroft扁着嘴给她擦干净。

“给你。”小海盗把巧克力递到姐姐手里。

“我还以为你会全吃了呢。”

“海盗船长应该慷慨。”

“恭喜你把慷慨发音准确，”Mycroft享受着巧克力，拉起Sherlock有些冰凉的小手，“刚刚的Brown先生十分孤独。”

“孤独。”Sherlock重复她的话。

“这是种情感，但你现在体会不到。”

  
贝克街221B的楼下从傍晚就开始吵，哈德森太太乐呵呵地给孩子们发糖，侦探捞起她的大衣准备出门了。

“Sherlock你刚刚拉的曲子真好听，又有案子了是吗？恭喜你，圣诞来临。”哈德森太太又送走了一拨小客人。

“我今晚不会回来。”

哈德森太太和她拥抱，顺便抓起一大把糖塞进她的口袋，“注意安全，万圣节快乐！”

Mycroft提着她“关乎自由世界命运”的手提箱下了车，一群奇装异服的孩子们正从她家门口心满意足地离开。她和Sherlock已经好久没见面。

“这就是后果，你给了一个甜头，其他小孩就会跟着来。”

“那你之前怎么做？”她回头望看背后黑洞洞的窗户，“一个人过？”

“我可不孤独，Sherlock.”

还剩最后一块巧克力，妹妹修长的手指轻易地撕开了包装纸朝Mycroft扔去。姐姐敏捷地接住，挑眉问“你怎么不吃？心理阴影？* ”

“算是吧。”

“不，我猜你是想打乱我的减肥计划。”Mycroft愉快地把嘴里的巧克力分给Sherlock一半。

  
END

注*：203里绑架犯把有毒的巧克力给被绑架的孩子们吃，然后陷害给侦探。


End file.
